caillousfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Caillou
Big Brother Caillou is an episode in Season 1. Although "Caillou Makes Cookies" was the first Caillou episode, "''Big Brother Caillou" is the first chronologically. Summary Caillou is having a new baby sister. Recap The episode begins with Caillou and a pregnant Doris in the backyard. Caillou asks if she (the baby) is coming today and Mommy says she is going to go to the hospital later that day, and that his grandmother will look after him. Doris and Boris leave for the hospital and Grandma comes to watch Caillou. Caillou can't wait to meet Rosie for the first time. Soon, the car appears in the driveway and Caillou excitedly runs for the door. Doris shows Caillou his brand-new baby sister, Rosie, but before Caillou can get a good look, Grandma runs over to see the new baby, saying "Oh, she's just beautiful! She's absolutely adorable!" Doris says, "Isn't she gorgeous?" and Boris says, "She's my special girl!", and then, Rosie started crying. Caillou is angry and jealous that no one is paying attention to him, thinking they only care about Rosie now. He goes to his room, sits on his bed, and then throws his ragdoll onto the floor in anger. wanting nothing to do with it anymore. Later, a hurt Caillou trudges sadly into the nursery where Boris and Rosie are in a rocking chair. When Caillou is asked if he'd like to rock the baby, he responds with a huge "NO!" Boris gets up and sets Rosie on a changing table so he can get some diapers from the linen closet. Meanwhile, Caillou scoots a chair over to the changing table and climbs onto it. Caillou grabs Rosie and kisses her, and for a second it looks like he is making up with her...until he suddenly grabs Rosie's cheek. Boris hears the loud cries and sees Caillou holding Rosie down, his hand still on Rosie's cheek. He scoops up the crying infant and cradles it until it stops crying. Boris asked why he did that. Caillou told him he didn't like Rosie because she didn't play with him. Boris tells Caillou that Rosie is too little to play, and tells him about the good things about being a big brother and Caillou helps change Rosie's diaper, but, it smells so bad that Gilbert ran away. After they changed her, he began to like Rosie more, he even got to hold her! Trivia * This is the only episode that took place when Caillou was 2 ½. * This episode was banned in the US because of the scene where Caillou violently pinches Rosie. Thus, there are three ways to experience the episode currently - the VHS ''Caillou's Friends, videos on YouTube, and the Pikotoons app. ** Caillou pinching Rosie's cheek, however, is less harmful than what he does in the original book, where he bites Rosie. ** This was the first episode to ever be banned. * If you look at Doris when she shows Caillou his sister and says "this is Rosie," you can see that her mouth doesn't move. * Gilbert is seen this episode, so Caillou's family has had him before Rosie had been born, but in the episode New member of the family when Gilbert becomes Caillou's pet after Rosie has already been born. * On the cover of the book that the Grandma shows with Doris holding Rosie, you can see she still looks like she is pregnant. * Caillou wears a yellow shirt and red overalls in this episode. * At the beginning of the episode, Caillou talks like a 2 year old. After he pinches Rosie he speaks in complete sentences like he usually does. It is possible that a few days passed between Rosie coming home and Caillou being jealous, and Caillou pinching Rosie. Category:Episodes Category:Banned Episodes